Otanjoubi Omedetou, My Big Bro
by Ayume Natsuki
Summary: Kagak ada summary, ini cuma fict nista buat kado ke aniki tanggal 9 Juni (kemarin) dulu.


**Fict yaoi pertama ane buat ultahnya aniki. Ampun deh yes nista banget tauk , but still I wanna give aniki some gift so I must finish it on one shot!**

 **Bukan cuma aku aja loh yang ngasih kado buat aniki, ada satu lagi kado buat aniki meskipun ini terhitung telat banget hehe. Baca juga ya, judulnya "Big Scandal". Bagi yang berjiwa fujoshi silakan baca fict ini, tapi yang jiwanya masih straight silakan baca fict yang satunya. Dan bagi yang jiwanya setengah-setengah kagak jelas, mohon baca keduanya :p**

 **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **This fiction is mine**

 **Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan cerita dengan author yang lain, tapi ciyus ini murni dari otak nista ane yang paling dalam.**

 **Summary :** ** _Kagak ada summary, ini cuma fict nista buat kado ke aniki tanggal 9 Juni_** ** _kemarin_** ** _dulu._**

 **Pairing :** ** _Karena ini fict yaoi, jadi pasti kalian udah tau pairingnya kan. You-know-who-lah-yes_**

 **Warning : Cerita kagak jelas, alur belepotan, dan yang paling ogah dibaca**

 **INI FICT YAOI RATE T (jadi tanggung bacanya)**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YES**

 **HAPPY READING (bagi yang kagak najis buat baca)**

 *** Otanjoubi Omedetou, My Big Bro ***

 **By : Ayume Natsuki**

 **…** **-o0o-…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!

Nafas seorang pemuda terdengar tak beraturan akibat tenaganya yang tiba-tiba ia keluarkan untuk berlari dari dalam mansion hingga keluar halaman mansionnya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang itu terlihat sedang mengatur nafas dengan mata yang tertutup dan badannya yang sedikit membungkuk serta tangan yang berpegang pada pagar tinggi berwarna hitam di sebelahnya. Tidak heran mengapa ia terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah berlari dengan jarak yang tak lebih dari 10 meter, mengingat fisiknya yang memang lemah sejak kecil.

Pemuda lemah itu menyeka peluh di dahinya dan mengusap beberapa helai rambut hitamnya yang menempel agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya. Saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi, terdengar klakson mobil dari belakang. Sedetik kemudian munculah sesosok makhluk berambut pirang yang berteriak dengan semangatnya.

"Hei, Itachi no baka! Kalau kau berlari seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau sampai di sana setahun lagi un. Cepat naik!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, pemuda yang ternyata bernama Itachi itu langsung membuka pintu mobil sedan merah mengkilat dengan plat nomor A 5450 RI kemudian duduk di belakang pemuda yang meneriakinya tadi.

"Saat kau tergesa-gesa begini, otak encer khas Uchihamu jadi beku ya un?" sindir si pemuda pirang.

'Kalau kau hanya ingin mengejekku, lebih baik enyah kau dari sini.' kurang lebih begitulah arti dari death glare Itachi pada lawan bicaranya. Untuk kali ini, membalas sindiran teman baiknya itu terasa sulit karena nafasnya yang masih berat.

"Cih! Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih ada aku dan Danna yang mau membantumu un, Uchiha-san no baka."

"Sudahlah Dei, lebih baik kita segera menuju lokasi." sela pemuda satu lagi dengan rambut berwarna merah yang duduk di bangku supir. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Itachi yang duduk di belakang. "Itachi, Konoha Wedding Park kan? Satu jam dari sini dan bersyukurlah sepertinya aku masih ingat jalan menuju tempat itu."

Dilihat dari kesamaan antara rambut dan warna mobil, sepertinya dia pemilik mobil yang kali ini akan membantu Itachi menyatakan cinta yang sudah lama ia pendam. Sebelum semua itu terlambat.

"Kumohon." jeda sejenak agar Itachi bisa bernafas untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kumohon, bantu aku untuk kali ini, Sasori."

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang." Sasori sudah bersiap menginjak gas dan refleks dua orang yang lain menggenggam erat pegangan di dalam mobil. Sepertinya mereka sudah terlalu hafal bagaimana cara mengemudi Sasori. Dan sedetik kemudian mobil itu langsung melaju dengan kecepatan cahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi masih terdiam, sepertinya otak Uchiha miliknya itu masih berusaha mencerna semua kejadian ini. Antara percaya dan tidak, ia masih tidak yakin dengan perasaannya.

Sejenak Itachi menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap dua insan yang berada di bangku depan, menatap kekontrasan warna rambut keduanya yang terlihat bagaikan strawberry cheese cake. Selain itu Itachi seperti menanyakan kebenaran atas perbuatannya ini. Apakah yang dikatakan Sasori tadi benar, atau ini hanya ego yang dimilikinya? Ego yang tidak memperbolehkan siapa pun mendekatinya. Mendekat saja tak Itachi izinkan, apa lagi menikah?

Menuruti egonya, pemuda yang warna kulitnya terlihat kontras dengan warna rambutnya itu menganggap semua ini adalah tindakan yang benar. Sampai kapan ia harus mengalah? Dan yang paling penting, sampai kapan ia harus terus memendam perasaannya ini? Itachi rasa ia harus segera membatalkan pernikahan orang yang disayanginya itu, secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda yang duduk manis di belakang namun dengan hati yang resah ini memejamkan mata lentiknya. Otaknya kembali mengulang kejadian sebelum ia dan dua orang teman baiknya, Sasori serta Deidara, berangkat menuju Konoha Wedding Park yang notabennya merupakan kawasan elit untuk penyelenggaraan pesta pernikahan keluarga-keluarga terpandang.

*Flashback!*

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Hooy Itachi no baka! Cepat buka pintu kamarmu un! Sampai kapan kau mau mengurung diri. Satu jam lagi hal yang sangat tidak kau harapkan akan terjadi. Jika kau tidak segera menentukan sikap, kau akan terus merasakan sakit yang tak terhingga." teriak pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dengan poni yang menutup mata kirinya, sepertinya orang ini memang hobi berteriak. Ia terus nyerocos dengan kecepatan kilat di depan pintu kamar teman baiknya yang sedang err patah hati?

Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!

Pemuda pirang itu tak sendirian, di sebelahnya masih ada pemuda lagi dengan wajah baby face dan rambut merah pendeknya sedang berusaha membuka kenop pintu kamar yang tertutup di hadapannya sambil mendorongnya. Berharap pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

Cklek! Cklek! Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!

"Kenapa pintunya dikunci segala sih un? Itachi! Cepat buka pin…" kata-kata Deidara, si bocah pirang, terhenti begitu saja saat melihat pintu di depannya bergeser dan menampakkan si empunya kamar.

"Siapa yang mengunci pintu, kalian saja yang kurang pandai." gerutu Itachi kesal melihat kebodohan teman-temannya ini.

"Cih! Aku bukannya kurang pandai, siapa suruh memasang kenop pintu yang modelnya seperti ini un? Siapa pun pasti tidak akan mengira kalau ini pintu geser un!" Deidara langsung naik pitam setelah dikatai kurang pandai oleh Itachi. Sebenarnya ia tidak sekesal ini saat dikatai bodoh atau apalah, bahkan oleh Danna-nya sendiri, namun entah kenapa rasanya begitu kesal saat kata 'kurang pandai' itu terlontar dari mulut seorang Uchiha.

"Gunakan otakmu itu, jangan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisikmu saja."

"Kau ini…" geram Deidara.

"Itachi ada benarnya juga, Dei. Otakmu itu sepertinya sudah berdebu dan sudah banyak sarang laba-labanya." kali ini giliran pemuda baby face yang angkat bicara.

"Hey, Sasori no Danna. Kenapa kau ikut membodoh-bodohkanku un? Kau sendiri tadi juga berusaha mendorong pintu ini kan un? Sekarang apa bedanya antara kau dan aku, hah?" cukup sudah, Deidara tidak bisa membendung amarahnya lagi saat Sasori malah ikut-ikutan mengatainya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kenop pintu ini, sepertinya terbuat dari kayu yang berkualitas tinggi." kilah Sasori.

"AAAARRRGGHH! Hentikan un! Danna, kau masih ingat kan tujuan kita ke sini? Jadi berhentilah mengataiku bodoh atau apalah itu un."

"Hm, lanjutkan." Sasori tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan Deidara. Sebab untuk kali ini masih ada hal penting yang harus mereka jelaskan pada Itachi.

"Hey Itachi!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Itachi langsung menatap lurus ke arah si pembicara. Dan tanpa babibu lagi, Deidara meneruskan perkataannya. "Sakura… akan menikah satu jam lagi un."

"Ya, aku tahu." sahut Itachi lemas dengan pandangan kosong.

"Lalu bagaimana, apakah kau akan menerima semuanya begitu saja un? Usahamu selama ini akan sia-sia."

"Dia… Pasti akan bahagia."

"Persetan! Aku yakin kau tahu betul letak kebahagiaannya yang sebenarnya un. Tidak ada orang yang lebih memahaminya jika dibandingkan denganmu!"

Itachi tertunduk lesu. Semua perkataan Deidara benar, sama sekali tidak salah. Tapi, ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Usahanya selama ini terasa sia-sia, sebab perasaan cinta yang telah lama bersemi namun baru saja ia sadari ini sepertinya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sebenarnya Itachi tidak mau memiliki perasaan cinta yang seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, dia hanya makhluk lemah yang rela melakukan apa pun demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya.

"Jangan ragu, Itachi. Bukan hanya kau saja yang memiliki perasaan cinta seperti itu." Sasori menepuk pundak Itachi untuk menyadarkannya.

"…" Itachi diam dan menatap mata Sasori seolah meminta penjelasan agar ia merasa lebih yakin.

"Kejar dan ajak dia bahagia bersamamu. Dan singkirkan penghalang yang menghalangi kebahagiaan kalian."

Kata-kata dari Sasori itu bagaikan sihir di telinga Itachi. Bagai terkena sambaran petir, Itachi tersentak dan ia menepuk balik pundak Sasori dengan ekspresi sangat yakin akan hal yang akan ia lakukan.

"Arigatou!" Itachi langsung melesat keluar dari mansion Uchiha.

"Baka, apa dia sadar akan menuju pesta pernikahan itu dengan berlari un? Ayo Danna, kita harus membantunya semaksimal mungkin un!" Deidara mengikuti Itachi dan berlari hingga pintu depan mansion Uchiha.

"Woy double baka, bagaimana bisa kau membantu Itachi dengan maksimal kalau kau malah hanya menemaninya berlari? Cepat masuk mobil!"

"Ahahaha, terkadang Danna pintar juga ya un?" cengir Deidara. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa ia segera masuk ke mobil Sasori dan ikut menyusul Itachi yang sudah berlari melewati taman depan mansion Uchiha yang luasnya seperti hutan lindung.

Sesampainya mobil Sasori di pagar mansion Uchiha, Deidara langsung membuka kaca mobil Sasori lalu berteriak memanggil Itachi.

"Hei, Itachi no baka! Kalau kau berlari seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau sampai di sana setahun lagi. Cepat naik un!"

*Flashback End!*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha Wedding Park 09.55 a.m, 5 menit sebelum pernikahan Sakura dimulai

"Dannaa! Pelan-pelan un!" teriak Deidara histeris saat Sasori tiba-tiba menginjak rem dan membanting stir ke arah kiri saat melihat gerbang masuk bertuliskan Konoha Wedding Park.

Mengabaikan Deidara yang terus-terusan ngomel, Sasori mencoba mencari tempat parkir. Kemudian ia melihat satpam yang sedang berbicara dengan nada keras pada supir mobil catering yang sepertinya akan parkir juga di sini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasori mengantre di belakang mobil catering tersebut.

Mobil catering itu pun berlalu, Sasori segera memajukan mobilnya berniat mencari tempat parkir. Tapi satpam tadi mencegahnya dan memberi kode agar Sasori membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Eh, s-selamat siang, Pak. Mohon maaf, tempat parkirnya bukan di sini. Tapi ada di sisi sebelah sana." si satpam menunjuk arah parkir diikuti anggukan paham dari Sasori. Mobil sedan merah mengkilat yang dikendarai Sasori langsung melesat menuju tempat parkir sesuai arahan satpam.

'Aneh, kukira satpam tadi tukang marah-marah. Kenapa nada bicaranya bisa sangat berbeda hanya dalam beberapa detik?' inner Sasori bertanya-tanya, berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi wajahnya kali ini yang celingukan mencari tempat parkir yang kosong. 'Banyak juga tamunya.' pikirnya.

Sedikit cuplikan keadaan di pos satpam setelah mobil Sasori berlalu :

"Gila! Itu tadi Akasuna no Sasori, salah satu pendiri Akatsuki Corporation yang terkenal itu kan? Tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengannya di sini." satpam yang tadi memberi arahan tempat parkir pada Sasori berteriak kegirangan pada teman sesama satpamnya.

"Hey, kau tidak sadar ya. Di sebelah Sasori-sama ada Deidara-sama dan di bangku belakang ada Uchiha Itachi-sama. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" ternyata satpam satunya lagi juga tidak kalah girang.

"Benarkah? Sial! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Dan dengar-dengar yang menikah hari ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Itachi-sama yang akan menjadi CEO di salah satu perusahaan ekspansi Akatsuki Corporation."

"Wah! Hari ini adalah hari yang menggembirakan!" dan mereka pun berpelukan.

Sudah lebih baik kita hentikan saja keadaan di pos satpam ini. Kita kembali ke mobil Sasori.

Setelah Sasori mendapatkan tempat parkir yang layak (?), pintu belakang langsung terbuka dan Itachi pun segera berlari menuju tempat pernikahan Sakura.

"Itachi! Mau kema…."

"Sudahlah Dei, biarkan dia menyelesaikan urusannya."

"Tapi un….."

"Jangan teriak-teriak terus. Lihat ponimu ini sudah berantakan."

"Eh? Benarkah Danna?" Deidara berusaha melirik sedikit poninya.

"Kemarilah!" tangan Sasori mengisyaratkan Deidara untuk mendekat.

Deidara menuruti perintah Dannanya dan segera setelah Deidara mendekat, Sasori memegang dagunya dan…..

Chuu~~

Ciuman ringan Sasori di bibir Deidara sukses membuat mata Deidara terbelalak kaget dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Sekujur tubuh Deidara pun menghangat karena terkejut dengan perlakuan pemuda di sampingnya, tapi itu yang Deidara suka dari Sasori.

"Danna un…"

"Ayo, kita bantu Itachi semaksimal yang kita bisa!"

"Un!" Deidara mengangguk mantap dan mengikuti Sasori keluar dari mobil menuju acara pernikahan Sakura…. dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha Wedding Park 10.00 a.m, tepat saat pernikahan Sakura berlangsung.

Itachi bediri di ujung karpet merah yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan hijaunya rumput di Konoha Wedding Park. Sedangkan di ujung yang lain terlihat sepasang calon mempelai pria dan wanita yang saling menyematkan cincin. Saat melihat itu, mata Itachi terasa panas dan secara tidak sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya hingga tepat berada di depan kedua mempelai, mengabaikan tatapan tajam para tamu undangan yang sedang menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan dengan khidmat.

"Berhenti!" suara baritone khas Itachi seakan menggema di ruangan terbuka, sebab semua tamu undangan terlalu terkejut dengan sikap Itachi yang tiba-tiba menghentikan prosesi pernikahan itu. Tak hanya tamu undangan, kedua mempelai pun sama terkejutnya. Terutama dia…

"I-itachi-kun?" mempelai wanita yang nampak anggun mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih itu menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jadi ini balasanmu setelah semua yang kulakukan untukmu?" Itachi berkata dengan suara yang dipaksakan, tampak ia menunduk dan tangannya mengepal menahan semua emosi di dadanya.

"Gomenasai, Itachi-kun. Tapi, aku sudah memilih Sasuke-kun."

Itachi mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Kemarilah, Sakura!"

Merasa dipanggil, Sakura mengembalikan lagi cincin yang ada di tangannya yang tadinya akan ia sematkan di jari calon pengantin pria. Wanita berparas cantik dengan mahkota berkilauan di rambut merah jambunya sedikit menjinjing gaun pernikahannya dan melangkah menuruni tangga, menyambut tangan Itachi.

' _Kejar dan ajak dia bahagia bersamamu. Dan singkirkan penghalang yang menghalangi kebahagiaan kalian._ '

Sesaat setelah tangan Sakura meraih tangan Itachi, dengan sekuat tenaga Itachi menariknya membuat Sakura terjungkal ke rerumputan di taman pernikahan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi-kun? Kupikir kau akan…"

"Kejar dan ajak dia bahagia bersamaku." Itachi melangkah menuju podium tempat bertemunya calon pengantin pria dan wanita. "Dan singkirkan penghalang yang menghalangi kebahagiaan kita."

"EH? Kau bicara apa?" Sakura dan tamu undangan lain dibuat bingung akan tindakan Itachi yang tiba-tiba begitu.

"Sudah jelas Haruno-san, kau adalah penghalang bagi kebahagiaanku… dan Sasuke." ucap Itachi tegas.

"M-maksudnya?" masih tidak percaya, Sakura berusaha berdiri dan menatap wajah Itachi dari bawah podium.

"Apa masih kurang jelas, aku menyayangi Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak, bahkan perasaanku ini sudah ada dalam tahap mencintai Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menarik tangannya kembali sampai di balik punggungnya tanpa melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke, seolah berkata 'Sasuke itu milikku'. Perlakuan Itachi membuat Sasuke refleks mendekat pada kakaknya.

Perkataan Itachi tadi sukses membuat tamu undangan gaduh dan Sakura hanya bisa melongo. Sepertinya otak Sakura masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata, ah bukan, mungkin itu bisa disebut sebagai pernyataan cinta Itachi.

Tamu undangan semakin gaduh dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan aneh, namun sepasang strawberry cheese cake melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan bahagia dari kejauhan.

"Ah Danna, akhirnya Itachi mengatakannya un." Deidara melirik Sasori di sebelahnya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman serta genggaman tangan yang erat di tangan Deidara.

Kembali ke podium, Itachi semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sasuke.

"Aniki, apa maksudmu?" akhirnya orang yang sedari tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa dengan seringai yang entah apa itu artinya, mulai angkat bicara.

Itachi tersentak kaget dibuatnya, dia terlalu takut mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan adiknya. Ya, siapa pun tau kalau Sasuke, orang yang dicintai Itachi, adalah adik kandung dari Itachi sendiri.

"Apa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Setelah aku berusaha membuatmu cemburu dengan berpacaran dengan Sakura sialan itu, hingga aku harus berpura-pura ingin menikahinya. Apa otakmu itu sudah tidak mampu mengartikan maksud perbuatanku selama ini, hah?"

"Jadi kau….." kata-kata Itachi terhenti begitu saja ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menciumnya sekilas. Ah, bibir itu akhirnya mencuri ciuman pertama Itachi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Aniki. Aku sangat mencintaimu." dan pada akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang selama tak tersampaikan.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali memagut bibir Itachi dan menciumnya dengan hangat dan penuh perasaan cinta. Cinta yang lebih dari sekedar cinta antara adik dan kakak.

Di antara semua tamu undangan yang speechless, masih ada yang berteriak bahagia dengan kejadian tak terduga ini. Kalian semua pasti sudah tau siapa mereka bukan?

Pernikahan masih tetap berlanjut, namun pasangan pengantinnya berubah dengan alasan calon mempelai wanita tidak sanggup melanjutkan pernikahan. Setelah kedua pengantin menyematkan cincin, ambulans pun segera datang demi menyelamatkan tamu undangan yang pingsan akibat menyaksikan pernikahan di luar jalur. Meski begitu, pernikahan hari ini tetap sah karena masih ada dua saksi yang masih bertahan untuk menyaksikan pernikahan itu dengan khidmat. Yaa kalian juga pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa kedua saksi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial bagi Itachi. Rasanya terlalu spesial, apa ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Mansion 08.00 p.m.

Televisi di ruang tamu menyala dan nampak disaksikan oleh dua pasang kekasih. Satu pasang mirip seperti strawberry cheese cake, dan satu lagi seperti double blackberry cake. Mansion Uchiha memang sangat sepi sejak kepergian orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke ke surga beberapa tahun silam. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto dulunya adalah direktur utama Uchiha Corporation yang sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu anak perusahaan dari Akatsuki Corporation. Meski begitu, eksistensi Uchiha masih sangat berpengaruh di masyarakat.

Acara di televisi sangat membosankan, membuat Deidara menguap beberapa kali. Tubuh Deidara sudah meringsut, menandakan ia sudah lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat. Tapi berulang kali Sasori menyenggol lengannya agar Deidara tidak ketiduran.

"Aku masih belum percaya dengan kejadian tadi siang, semuanya seperti mimpi." pemuda lemah berambut hitam panjang memulai pembicaraan tanpa mengubah posisi kepalanya yang menyandar pada pemuda yang lebih gagah berambut hitam model pantat ayam di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah Aniki, yang penting sekarang kita sudah tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan kita masing-masing. Jujur, aku sangat lega." jawab si pantat ayam sambil membelai rambut indah yang menyandar dibahunya dan sesekali mengecup kening Anikinya.

"Oh ya Sasu-chan, kapan kau memberikan kado untuk Itachi un? Apa kau lupa?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang posisinya tak jauh beda dari pemuda pertama tadi. Hanya saja dia menyandar di bahu pemuda berambut merah, bukan di bahu si pantat ayam.

"Hampir saja aku lupa. Sebentar ya Aniki, tunggu dulu di sini dan jangan mengintip ya?" tiba-tiba mata pemuda yang dipanggil Aniki oleh si pantat ayam ditutup dengan kain hitam yang entah datang dari mana?

"Eh, tunggu Sasuke! Apa maksudnya ini?" dalam keadaan buta sementara, 'Aniki' masih sempat menanyakan rencana adiknya. Yang benar saja, sekarang tanggal 9 Juni dan dia sendiri lupa kalau sekarang dia sedang berulang tahun. Apa itu akibat dari stress yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan sejak mendengar keputusan adiknya yang ternyata hanya berpura-pura menikahi Sakura. Entahlah, tapi feelingnya tidak enak.

Tak lama menunggu, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah langkah dari Uchiha Sasuke yang menghampiri ruang tamu, tepat dimana ia meninggalkan kakaknya untuk menunggu.

"Sekarang buka penutup matamu itu, Aniki." perintah Sasuke dan langsung dituruti oleh Itachi.

Itachi sempat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang tiba-tiba gelap dan hanya ada cahaya lilin yang tertancap di cupcake mini di hadapannya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Itachi!" teriak pasangan strawberry cheese cake secara kompak.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, my big bro!" ucap Sasuke setelahnya dengan senyum hangat yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Ah… Arigatou." hanya itu yang mampu Itachi ucapkan, namun ketiga orang yang ada disitu tau kalau Itachi sangat bahagia dengan ini semua.

"Gomen, aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Minna, hontou ni arigatou." Walaupun Itachi tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, tapi senyum kebahagiaan yang mengembang di bibirnya sudah cukup untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Emm, etto, Aniki, aku ada kado untukmu. Diterima ya?" entah kenapa ucapan Sasuke jadi ragu-ragu. Itachi pun menerima kado itu juga dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kita permisi pulang dulu ya. Ayo Dei kita pulang!" tiba-tiba saja Sasori menyeret Deidara keluar dari mansion. Deidara hanya bisa pasrah, dan Sasori kembali berucap. "Selamat menikmati ya!"

Blaam!

Pintu mansion pun tertutup dengan sangat keras menandakan dua insan tadi sudah menghilang dari peradaban.

Hening. Duo Uchiha yang masih ada di ruang tamu itu hanya bisa diam. Itachi yang masih sibuk membuka kadonya, dan Sasuke yang sepertinya cemas dengan isi kado yang ia berikan pada kakaknya.

"Baby oil?" tanya Itachi setelah tahu isi kadonya.

"Sebenarnya itu saran dari Sasori sih. Umm, katanya aku akan membutuhkan itu saat aku jadi seme."

Blush! Wajah Itachi memerah, setidaknya dia tahu yang dimaksud adiknya itu. Karena sekarang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang resmi.

"Aniki, kita lakukan itu di kamarku saja ya. Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan tidak akan menyakitimu."

 **OWARI**

 **Kyaaaaaaa! Harus saya akhiri sampai disini saja mengingat fict ini rate-nya cuma T :D**

 **Duh, ini fanfic yaoi pertama saya. Semoga nistanya dapet ya? Wkwkwkwk**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
